culturefandomcom-20200222-history
1979 Wimbledon Championships – Men's Singles
Björn Borg |runner= Roscoe Tanner |score=6–7, 6–1, 3–6, 6–3, 6–4 |draw=128 (16 / 8 ) |seeds=16 |before_name = Wimbledon Championships – Men's Singles |after_name = Wimbledon Championships – Men's Singles }} Björn Borg defeated Roscoe Tanner 6–7, 6–1, 3–6, 6–3, 6–4 in the final to win the Gentlemen's Singles title at the 1979 Wimbledon Championships. This edition was also the first to introduce the tie-break with the scores at 6–6 instead of 8–8.The Tie-break, retrieved on 9 July 2010 Seeds The seeded players are listed below. Björn Borg is the champion; others show the round in which they were eliminated. Draw Key * Q = Qualifier * WC = Wild Card * LL = Lucky Loser * r. = retired Final Eight Björn Borg | RD3-seed1=1 | RD3-team2= Roscoe Tanner | RD3-seed2=5 | RD3-score1-1=6 | RD3-score2-1='7' | RD3-score1-2='6' | RD3-score2-2=1 | RD3-score1-3=3 | RD3-score2-3='6' | RD3-score1-4='6' | RD3-score2-4=3 | RD3-score1-5='6' | RD3-score2-5=4 | RD2-team1= Björn Borg | RD2-seed1=1 | RD2-team2= Jimmy Connors | RD2-seed2=3 | RD2-score1-1='6' | RD2-score2-1=2 | RD2-score1-2='6' | RD2-score2-2=3 | RD2-score1-3='6' | RD2-score2-3=2 | RD2-team3= Pat Dupre | RD2-seed3= | RD2-team4= Roscoe Tanner | RD2-seed4=5 | RD2-score3-1=3 | RD2-score4-1='6' | RD2-score3-2=6 | RD2-score4-2='7' | RD2-score3-3=3 | RD2-score4-3='6' | RD1-team1= Björn Borg | RD1-seed1=1 | RD1-team2= Tom Okker | RD1-seed2= | RD1-score1-1='6' | RD1-score2-1=2 | RD1-score1-2='6' | RD1-score2-2=1 | RD1-score1-3='6' | RD1-score2-3=3 | RD1-team3= Jimmy Connors | RD1-seed3=3 | RD1-team4= Bill Scanlon | RD1-seed4= | RD1-score3-1='6' | RD1-score4-1=3 | RD1-score3-2=4 | RD1-score4-2='6' | RD1-score3-3='7' | RD1-score4-3=6 | RD1-score3-4='6' | RD1-score4-4=4 | RD1-team5= Adriano Panatta | RD1-seed5= | RD1-team6= Pat Dupre | RD1-seed6= | RD1-score5-1='6' | RD1-score6-1=3 | RD1-score5-2=4 | RD1-score6-2='6' | RD1-score5-3='7' | RD1-score6-3=6 | RD1-score5-4=4 | RD1-score6-4='6' | RD1-score5-5=3 | RD1-score6-5='6' | RD1-team7= Roscoe Tanner | RD1-seed7=5 | RD1-team8= Tim Gullikson | RD1-seed8=15 | RD1-score7-1='6' | RD1-score8-1=1 | RD1-score7-2='6' | RD1-score8-2=4 | RD1-score7-3=6 | RD1-score8-3='7' | RD1-score7-4='6' | RD1-score8-4=2 }} Section 1 Borg | RD1-seed01=1 | RD1-team02= Gorman | RD1-seed02= | RD1-score01-1=3 | RD1-score02-1='6' | RD1-score01-2='6' | RD1-score02-2=4 | RD1-score01-3='7' | RD1-score02-3=5 | RD1-score01-4='6' | RD1-score02-4=1 | RD1-team03= Edmondson | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team04= Amritraj | RD1-seed04= | RD1-score03-1='7' | RD1-score04-1=6 | RD1-score03-2='6' | RD1-score04-2=4 | RD1-score03-3=3 | RD1-score04-3='6' | RD1-score03-4=2 | RD1-score04-4='6' | RD1-score03-5=2 | RD1-score04-5='6' | RD1-team05= Pfister | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team06= Kodeš | RD1-seed06= | RD1-score05-1='6' | RD1-score06-1=3 | RD1-score05-2=3 | RD1-score06-2='6' | RD1-score05-3='7' | RD1-score06-3=6 | RD1-score05-4='7' | RD1-score06-4=6 | RD1-team07= Fillol Sr. | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team08= Fleming | RD1-seed08= | RD1-score07-1='6' | RD1-score08-1=3 | RD1-score07-2=3 | RD1-score08-2='6' | RD1-score07-3=2 | RD1-score08-3='6' | RD1-score07-4=4 | RD1-score08-4='6' | RD1-team09= Schneider | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team10= Carmichael | RD1-seed10= | RD1-score09-1='6' | RD1-score10-1=4 | RD1-score09-2='7' | RD1-score10-2=6 | RD1-score09-3='6' | RD1-score10-3=1 | RD1-team11= Teacher | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team12= Dibley | RD1-seed12= | RD1-score11-1='6' | RD1-score12-1=4 | RD1-score11-2=3 | RD1-score12-2='6' | RD1-score11-3='6' | RD1-score12-3=3 | RD1-score11-4='7' | RD1-score12-4=5 | RD1-team13= Kronk | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team14= Borowiak | RD1-seed14= | RD1-score13-1=2 | RD1-score14-1='6' | RD1-score13-2=2 | RD1-score14-2='6' | RD1-score13-3=4 | RD1-score14-3='6' | RD1-team15= Jarrett | RD1-seed15=WC | RD1-team16= Gottfried | RD1-seed16=9 | RD1-score15-1=2 | RD1-score16-1='6' | RD1-score15-2=6 | RD1-score16-2='7' | RD1-score15-3=1 | RD1-score16-3='6' }} Section 2 Alexander | RD1-seed01=11 | RD1-team02= Stockton | RD1-seed02= | RD1-score01-1='6' | RD1-score02-1=1 | RD1-score01-2='7' | RD1-score02-2=6 | RD1-score01-3=4 | RD1-score02-3='6' | RD1-score01-4='7' | RD1-score02-4=5 | RD1-team03= Günthardt | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team04= Mitton | RD1-seed04= | RD1-score03-1='6' | RD1-score04-1=4 | RD1-score03-2='6' | RD1-score04-2=1 | RD1-score03-3='6' | RD1-score04-3=3 | RD1-team05= Lloyd | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team06= Parun | RD1-seed06=Q | RD1-score05-1=2 | RD1-score06-1='6' | RD1-score05-2='6' | RD1-score06-2=4 | RD1-score05-3=5 | RD1-score06-3='7' | RD1-score05-4=3 | RD1-score06-4='6' | RD1-team07= Mayer | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team08= Amaya | RD1-seed08= | RD1-score07-1=3 | RD1-score08-1='6' | RD1-score07-2='6' | RD1-score08-2=3 | RD1-score07-3='6' | RD1-score08-3=4 | RD1-score07-4='7' | RD1-score08-4=5 | RD1-team09= Okker | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team10= Guedes | RD1-seed10= | RD1-score09-1='6' | RD1-score10-1=1 | RD1-score09-2='7' | RD1-score10-2=5 | RD1-score09-3='6' | RD1-score10-3=1 | RD1-team11= Drysdale | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team12= Austin | RD1-seed12= | RD1-score11-1=2 | RD1-score12-1='6' | RD1-score11-2=6 | RD1-score12-2='7' | RD1-score11-3=3 | RD1-score12-3='6' | RD1-team13= Wilkison | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team14= Phillips | RD1-seed14=LL | RD1-score13-1='6' | RD1-score14-1=2 | RD1-score13-2='6' | RD1-score14-2=2 | RD1-score13-3='6' | RD1-score14-3=2 | RD1-team15= Taylor | RD1-seed15=WC | RD1-team16= Vilas | RD1-seed16=6 | RD1-score15-1=3 | RD1-score16-1='6' | RD1-score15-2=2 | RD1-score16-2='6' | RD1-score15-3=4 | RD1-score16-3='6' }} Section 3 Connors | RD1-seed01=3 | RD1-team02= Caujolle | RD1-seed02= | RD1-score01-1='6' | RD1-score02-1=2 | RD1-score01-2=6 | RD1-score02-2='7' | RD1-score01-3='7' | RD1-score02-3=5 | RD1-score01-4='6' | RD1-score02-4=3 | RD1-team03= Eriksson | RD1-seed03=Q | RD1-team04= Riessen | RD1-seed04= | RD1-score03-1=3 | RD1-score04-1='6' | RD1-score03-2=4 | RD1-score04-2='6' | RD1-score03-3=5 | RD1-score04-3='7' | RD1-team05= Kriek | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team06= Feigl | RD1-seed06= | RD1-score05-1='6' | RD1-score06-1=3 | RD1-score05-2='6' | RD1-score06-2=3 | RD1-score05-3='6' | RD1-score06-3=0 | RD1-team07= Fillol | RD1-seed07=LL | RD1-team08= Norbäck | RD1-seed08=Q | RD1-score07-1=5 | RD1-score08-1='7' | RD1-score07-2=1 | RD1-score08-2='6' | RD1-score07-3='6' | RD1-score08-3=3 | RD1-score07-4=3 | RD1-score08-4='6' | RD1-team09= Crawford | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team10= Taróczy | RD1-seed10= | RD1-score09-1=2 | RD1-score10-1='6' | RD1-score09-2=2 | RD1-score10-2='6' | RD1-score09-3=4 | RD1-score10-3='6' | RD1-team11= Cox | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team12= Meiler | RD1-seed12= | RD1-score11-1='7' | RD1-score12-1=5 | RD1-score11-2='6' | RD1-score12-2=3 | RD1-score11-3='6' | RD1-score12-3=3 | RD1-team13= Cortes | RD1-seed13=Q | RD1-team14= Moretton | RD1-seed14=Q | RD1-score13-1=5 | RD1-score14-1='7' | RD1-score13-2='7' | RD1-score14-2=6 | RD1-score13-3=2 | RD1-score14-3='6' | RD1-score13-4=0 | RD1-score14-4='1' | RD1-score13-5=r | RD1-team15= Moore | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team16= Orantes | RD1-seed16=13 | RD1-score15-1=6 | RD1-score16-1='7' | RD1-score15-2='7' | RD1-score16-2=6 | RD1-score15-3=6 | RD1-score16-3='7' | RD1-score15-4='6' | RD1-score16-4=4 | RD1-score15-5=4 | RD1-score16-5='6' }} Section 4 Barazzutti | RD1-seed01=16 | RD1-team02= Pattison | RD1-seed02= | RD1-score01-1=3 | RD1-score02-1='6' | RD1-score01-2=4 | RD1-score02-2='6' | RD1-score01-3='7' | RD1-score02-3=5 | RD1-score01-4='6' | RD1-score02-4=4 | RD1-score01-5=4 | RD1-score02-5='6' | RD1-team03= Fitzgerald | RD1-seed03=Q | RD1-team04= Dowdeswell | RD1-seed04= | RD1-score03-1=4 | RD1-score04-1='6' | RD1-score03-2='7' | RD1-score04-2=6 | RD1-score03-3=6 | RD1-score04-3='7' | RD1-score03-4=2 | RD1-score04-4='6' | RD1-team05= González | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team06= Beven | RD1-seed06=Q | RD1-score05-1=4 | RD1-score06-1='6' | RD1-score05-2='6' | RD1-score06-2=2 | RD1-score05-3='6' | RD1-score06-3=2 | RD1-score05-4='6' | RD1-score06-4=4 | RD1-team07= Drysdale | RD1-seed07=WC | RD1-team08= Scanlon | RD1-seed08= | RD1-score07-1=3 | RD1-score08-1='6' | RD1-score07-2=3 | RD1-score08-2='6' | RD1-score07-3=5 | RD1-score08-3='7' | RD1-team09= Marks | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team10= Drewett | RD1-seed10=Q | RD1-score09-1=5 | RD1-score10-1='7' | RD1-score09-2='6' | RD1-score10-2=2 | RD1-score09-3=6 | RD1-score10-3='7' | RD1-score09-4=2 | RD1-score10-4='6' | RD1-team11= Iskersky | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team12= James | RD1-seed12= | RD1-score11-1=2 | RD1-score12-1='6' | RD1-score11-2=1 | RD1-score12-2='6' | RD1-score11-3=4 | RD1-score12-3='6' | RD1-team13= Fisher | RD1-seed13=Q | RD1-team14= Dent | RD1-seed14= | RD1-score13-1=5 | RD1-score14-1='7' | RD1-score13-2=1 | RD1-score14-2='6' | RD1-score13-3=6 | RD1-score14-3='7' | RD1-team15= Stewart | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team16= Pecci Sr. | RD1-seed16=8 | RD1-score15-1=5 | RD1-score16-1='7' | RD1-score15-2=2 | RD1-score16-2='6' | RD1-score15-3=3 | RD1-score16-3='6' }} Section 5 Ashe | RD1-seed01=7 | RD1-team02= Kachel | RD1-seed02= | RD1-score01-1=4 | RD1-score02-1='6' | RD1-score01-2=6 | RD1-score02-2='7' | RD1-score01-3=3 | RD1-score02-3='6' | RD1-team03= Lloyd | RD1-seed03=WC | RD1-team04= Bengtson | RD1-seed04= | RD1-score03-1=3 | RD1-score04-1='6' | RD1-score03-2=4 | RD1-score04-2='6' | RD1-score03-3=1 | RD1-score04-3='6' | RD1-team05= Gardiner | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team06= Smith | RD1-seed06=WC | RD1-score05-1='6' | RD1-score06-1=1 | RD1-score05-2='6' | RD1-score06-2=4 | RD1-score05-3=3 | RD1-score06-3='6' | RD1-score05-4=2 | RD1-score06-4='6' | RD1-score05-5=4 | RD1-score06-5='6' | RD1-team07= Panatta | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team08= Giménez | RD1-seed08= | RD1-score07-1='6' | RD1-score08-1=3 | RD1-score07-2='6' | RD1-score08-2=3 | RD1-score07-3='6' | RD1-score08-3=4 | RD1-team09= Mayer | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team10= Pasarell | RD1-seed10=Q | RD1-score09-1='6' | RD1-score10-1=1 | RD1-score09-2=6 | RD1-score10-2='7' | RD1-score09-3='6' | RD1-score10-3=3 | RD1-score09-4='6' | RD1-score10-4=3 | RD1-team11= Andrew | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team12= Ramírez | RD1-seed12= | RD1-score11-1=2 | RD1-score12-1='6' | RD1-score11-2=3 | RD1-score12-2='6' | RD1-score11-3=1 | RD1-score12-3='6' | RD1-team13= El Shafei | RD1-seed13=WC | RD1-team14= Sadri | RD1-seed14= | RD1-score13-1='6' | RD1-score14-1=3 | RD1-score13-2=3 | RD1-score14-2='6' | RD1-score13-3=6 | RD1-score14-3='7' | RD1-score13-4='7' | RD1-score14-4=6 | RD1-score13-5=4 | RD1-score14-5='6' | RD1-team15= Yuill | RD1-seed15=LL | RD1-team16= Higueras | RD1-seed16=12 | RD1-score15-1=2 | RD1-score16-1='6' | RD1-score15-2=5 | RD1-score16-2='7' | RD1-score15-3='7' | RD1-score16-3=5 | RD1-score15-4='6' | RD1-score16-4=3 | RD1-score15-5=4 | RD1-score16-5='6' }} Section 6 Fibak | RD1-seed01=10 | RD1-team02= Manson | RD1-seed02= | RD1-score01-1='6' | RD1-score02-1=4 | RD1-score01-2='7' | RD1-score02-2=6 | RD1-score01-3=4 | RD1-score02-3='6' | RD1-score01-4=2 | RD1-score02-4='6' | RD1-score01-5=7 | RD1-score02-5='9' | RD1-team03= Buehning | RD1-seed03=Q | RD1-team04= Meyer | RD1-seed04=Q | RD1-score03-1='6' | RD1-score04-1=3 | RD1-score03-2='6' | RD1-score04-2=4 | RD1-score03-3='6' | RD1-score04-3=4 | RD1-team05= Lutz | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team06= Genois | RD1-seed06= | RD1-score05-1='6' | RD1-score06-1=3 | RD1-score05-2='6' | RD1-score06-2=2 | RD1-score05-3='6' | RD1-score06-3=2 | RD1-team07= Ycaza | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team08= Whyte | RD1-seed08=Q | RD1-score07-1='6' | RD1-score08-1=4 | RD1-score07-2=1 | RD1-score08-2='6' | RD1-score07-3='6' | RD1-score08-3=2 | RD1-score07-4='6' | RD1-score08-4=0 | RD1-team09= Noah | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team10= Krishnan | RD1-seed10= | RD1-score09-1='7' | RD1-score10-1=6 | RD1-score09-2='6' | RD1-score10-2=3 | RD1-score09-3='7' | RD1-score10-3=5 | RD1-team11= Saviano | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team12= Fagel | RD1-seed12= | RD1-score11-1='6' | RD1-score12-1=0 | RD1-score11-2='6' | RD1-score12-2=1 | RD1-score11-3='6' | RD1-score12-3=2 | RD1-team13= Kirmayr | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team14= Feaver | RD1-seed14=WC | RD1-score13-1='6' | RD1-score14-1=1 | RD1-score13-2=4 | RD1-score14-2='6' | RD1-score13-3=3 | RD1-score14-3='6' | RD1-score13-4='6' | RD1-score14-4=3 | RD1-score13-5='6' | RD1-score14-5=4 | RD1-team15= Dupre | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team16= Gerulaitis | RD1-seed16=4 | RD1-score15-1='7' | RD1-score16-1=6 | RD1-score15-2='6' | RD1-score16-2=3 | RD1-score15-3=3 | RD1-score16-3='6' | RD1-score15-4=3 | RD1-score16-4='6' | RD1-score15-5='6' | RD1-score16-5=3 }} Section 7 Tanner | RD1-seed01=5 | RD1-team02= Winitsky | RD1-seed02= | RD1-score01-1='6' | RD1-score02-1=1 | RD1-score01-2='6' | RD1-score02-2=4 | RD1-score01-3='6' | RD1-score02-3=4 | RD1-team03= McNamara | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team04= Lendl | RD1-seed04= | RD1-score03-1='6' | RD1-score04-1=3 | RD1-score03-2='6' | RD1-score04-2=2 | RD1-score03-3='6' | RD1-score04-3=3 | RD1-team05= Portes | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team06= Taygan | RD1-seed06= | RD1-score05-1=1 | RD1-score06-1='6' | RD1-score05-2='6' | RD1-score06-2=4 | RD1-score05-3='6' | RD1-score06-3=4 | RD1-score05-4='6' | RD1-score06-4=4 | RD1-team07= Martin | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team08= Case | RD1-seed08= | RD1-score07-1=5 | RD1-score08-1='7' | RD1-score07-2='7' | RD1-score08-2=6 | RD1-score07-3=2 | RD1-score08-3='6' | RD1-score07-4='6' | RD1-score08-4=4 | RD1-score07-5=2 | RD1-score08-5='6' | RD1-team09= Motta | RD1-seed09=Q | RD1-team10= Damiani | RD1-seed10= | RD1-score09-1=5 | RD1-score10-1='7' | RD1-score09-2=3 | RD1-score10-2='6' | RD1-score09-3=4 | RD1-score10-3='6' | RD1-team11= Carter | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team12= Smith | RD1-seed12= | RD1-score11-1=1 | RD1-score12-1='6' | RD1-score11-2='6' | RD1-score12-2=2 | RD1-score11-3=4 | RD1-score12-3='6' | RD1-score11-4=1 | RD1-score12-4='6' | RD1-team13= Collings | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team14= Muñoz | RD1-seed14= | RD1-score13-1=6 | RD1-score14-1='7' | RD1-score13-2=3 | RD1-score14-2='6' | RD1-score13-3='6' | RD1-score14-3=3 | RD1-score13-4=5 | RD1-score14-4='7' | RD1-team15= Giltinan | RD1-seed15=Q | RD1-team16= Clerc | RD1-seed16=14 | RD1-score15-1=4 | RD1-score16-1='6' | RD1-score15-2='6' | RD1-score16-2=3 | RD1-score15-3=3 | RD1-score16-3='6' | RD1-score15-4='6' | RD1-score16-4=3 | RD1-score15-5=3 | RD1-score16-5='6' }} Section 8 Gullikson | RD1-seed01=15 | RD1-team02= Cahill | RD1-seed02= | RD1-score01-1='6' | RD1-score02-1=4 | RD1-score01-2='6' | RD1-score02-2=2 | RD1-score01-3='6' | RD1-score02-3=4 | RD1-team03= Ismail | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team04= Šmid | RD1-seed04= | RD1-score03-1=5 | RD1-score04-1='7' | RD1-score03-2=6 | RD1-score04-2='7' | RD1-score03-3=2 | RD1-score04-3='6' | RD1-team05= Warwick | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team06= Letcher | RD1-seed06=Q | RD1-score05-1=6 | RD1-score06-1='7' | RD1-score05-2=1 | RD1-score06-2='6' | RD1-score05-3='6' | RD1-score06-3=2 | RD1-score05-4=6 | RD1-score06-4='7' | RD1-team07= Dominguez | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team08= Hutka | RD1-seed08= | RD1-score07-1='6' | RD1-score08-1=3 | RD1-score07-2='6' | RD1-score08-2=3 | RD1-score07-3='6' | RD1-score08-3=4 | RD1-team09= Amritraj | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team10= Maurer | RD1-seed10= | RD1-score09-1=3 | RD1-score10-1='6' | RD1-score09-2=6 | RD1-score10-2='7' | RD1-score09-3=6 | RD1-score10-3='7' | RD1-team11= Složil | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team12= Gullikson | RD1-seed12= | RD1-score11-1='6' | RD1-score12-1=4 | RD1-score11-2=2 | RD1-score12-2='6' | RD1-score11-3=1 | RD1-score12-3='6' | RD1-score11-4='6' | RD1-score12-4=3 | RD1-score11-5=1 | RD1-score12-5='6' | RD1-team13= Lewis | RD1-seed13=WC | RD1-team14= Mottram | RD1-seed14= | RD1-score13-1=4 | RD1-score14-1='6' | RD1-score13-2=3 | RD1-score14-2='6' | RD1-score13-3=5 | RD1-score14-3='7' | RD1-team15= Moor | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team16= McEnroe | RD1-seed16=2 | RD1-score15-1=5 | RD1-score16-1='7' | RD1-score15-2=1 | RD1-score16-2='6' | RD1-score15-3=4 | RD1-score16-3='6' }} References External links * Association of Tennis Professionals (ATP) – 1979 Wimbledon Men's Singles draw Category:Wimbledon Championship by year – Gentlemen's Singles Men's Singles